The Academy For The Willing (Germany X Reader)
by Zeverous
Summary: You are drafted to be an Infantry Soldier with your friend, Ludwig, and along the way you meet Amanda. Can you carry out your orders and face certain death itself? (Sorry for bad summary) This will be a multi-chapter story as well as my first fanfiction. Constructive criticism welcomed!
1. Everything Before 9:30 am

**_This is my first fanfic - so constructive criticism please! Also I'm listening to Pain and Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace, so yeah.. Feelings will come out in this story... In later chapters there WILL be fighting, swearing, and blood, so this is rated T._**

* * *

It was another beautiful day. Blue sky, no clouds, and a nice 74 degree (ferinhight) weather. The sun was filtering through your white curtains and giving your (f/c) walls a soothing and friendly glow. Underneath the soft sheets of your full-size bed it felt like heaven, just enough heat, just enough cool air, making it almost impossible to wake up. Your black-and-white cat, Tux, sauntered over to your pillow while giving a small purr. He rubbed against your (h/c) hair, serving as a soft personal alarm clock. He gave a quiet _mroww_ signaling that you needed to get up _now._ Slightly opening your (e/c) eyes, you glanced at the clock on the bedstand. It was 6:30 am, the usual waking-up time for you. You used your elbow to prop yourself up on the bed, using your other arm to throw off the sheets. Tux pawed at your feet, trying to awaken you further, but you just pushed him away.

The bed seemed so invitingly warm, but you knew that today was important. Today was _perfect _for today. The sky, temperature, birds, everything seemed to encourage today, telling it that everything was going to be wonderful. You rubbed your eyes again, and slowly walked over to your small closet. You whispered what was needed, making a silent checklist. _Duffel Bag, boots, uniform, documents needed for the army... Oh, yes, some actual clothes would be nice._ You laughed at your own joke, and slipped on a pair of loose jeans, a sports bra, and a T-Shirt with the German Coat Of Arms on it. You thought about what might happen later today as you made your way to the bathroom, brushed your teeth and put your (h/c) hair in a ponytail. Today was going to be a day to remember. Possibly years to serve in the future. Getting into the choices for army drafting was not too difficult. You basically filled out a questionnaire saying: Heavy lifting? Dangerous situations? Directing others? Following direct orders? Working without holidays? Life or death? But of corse none of this bothered the one and only you, you've been through training like it, apparently. _Focus, (y/n), what's next? It's 6:38 you gotta get moving!_

The kitchen was down the stairs, to the left. Sighing, you carried your duffel bag with the boots, uniform and extra clothes in it downstairs, still a bit tired. The smell of coffee meet your nose when you walked through the kitchen entrance, and you set the duffel bag on the table. The microwave clock said 6:40, just enough time for you to eat, have a cup of coffee, and relax a bit before leaving ay 7:25. You made yourself some waffles with a TON of maple syrup, and even added a drop of syrup to your coffee. You carried your plate to the living room, where you switched on the television for what might be the last time for a long time. If you got drafted, you were leaving _then and there,_ so you needed to eat a lot to keep strength for the day. The waffles were finished off relatively quickly, so you got one more. _Wasn't as hungry as you though, huh_? You thought to yourself as you struggled to bring yourself to eat the last few bites of the waffle. 7:20. It was almost time to start the drive there. It took you 45 minutes to get there, and they demanded you arrived at the latest of 8:20. You again hauled the duffel bag away, this time to your black Volkswagen. You shoved it in the back seat, and started the car.

You slowly backed the car out of the driveway, looking either way to prevent a collision. The driveway was closer to the road, so you had to twist the car in a way to get in the correct direction. _Left, brake, right, brake, left, left, brake, aannnddddd..._ There we go. Out of the driveway. You drove for a minute, then called your brother (s/n). He was to look over the house while you were gone, and if you didn't come back that day, then you weren't coming home for a long time. After making the call, you focused on where you were heading. In order to get to Brandt Academy, the special school for people willing enough to serve and where the drafting was being held, you had to make several turns. So basically you had to remember this monstrosity of directions: Down Cedar Falls, right on Jett Blv., right on Wells Rd., left on Andrew Rd., straight onto Griffin Av., and many many more. The trees moved quickly past your car windows, and the clouds seemed to follow you. Germany was such a beautiful country to live in, you had lived your whole life here. Every friend, enemy, and teacher you could remember. As you drove, your mind started to wander to your best friend since 6th grade, Ludwig Beilschmidt. The both of you had meet on the running track outside. Memories flooded your mind as you thought deeper.

~Flashback~

_You panted as you completed your fifteenth lap around the track, sitting down on the bench and taking out a water bottle. Sweat rolled off your face as the sun beat down ruthlessly on your hot skin. Taking a towel and wiping off the sweat, you noticed someone else walking toward the track. From your distance, you could only see that this person was a guy, and had blonde hair. As he got closer, you could see that he slicked his hair back, and had ice blue eyes. Your face heated up. This boy has muscles. (Like you didn't, if you remember you just completed 15 laps and are hoping to be drafted for the army. But this is a flashback, so) You put the towel and water bottle back in the small bag you had, not really sure how to react to the boy approaching the bench. Which was weirdly the only bench around. Wonder why. Hehehe... Sorry. The blonde walked up to the bench and set a black bag on the ground. Well, time to make a best friend._

_"Hallo, are you here to run?" You ask in a mild accent, you were German after all. The boy looked up._

_"Ja. I imagine you are here to do ze same," he answered matter-of-factly. You nodded "Well, my name is (y/n) (l/n). It's nice to meet you!" You held out your hand. He shook it and said "My name is Ludvig. Ludvig Beilschmidt."_

_It was ever since then that you discovered that the two of you had similar interests. You were both somewhat interested in exercise and the Armed Forces, and both had a weird thing with baking. Ludwig had seemed a bit embarrassed when he told about his thing for baking, but you couldn't care less if he liked that. You did too, and you hade made a cake or two together. _

~End Of Flashback~

Ahh, memories. You blushed a bit remembering Ludwig. Let's just say that you had developed strong feeling for the German man, and didn't have a clue if he had feeling for you, or if he hated you. God, you hoped not, it would hurt too much if he did. Suddenly, you realized something. Wasn't he coming to the Academy in hopes of being drafted too? The both of you had completed high school together, and both of you were following what you wanted to do most: serve in the army. Everyone said that the two of you were built for the combat and stress of war, in PE you were the only ones to never complain and complete tasks without difficulty, and you had great grades. You badass little shit. Chuck Norris wanted to be on _your _team. Anyway, the high school you attended suported veterans and youth wishing to be in the armed forces, but it was not a requirement to plan to serve. This was the only reason you joined the school, so devoted you had been.

8:06. You were driving on the street that Brandt Academy was located, slightly nervous. The car hummed underneath your feat, seemingly trying to comfort you, and everything still seemed to encourage today. Birds were still singing, clouds still drifted lazily, the breeze still blew gently. But you didn't feel as confident anymore. Being drafted meant everything to you, you wanted to go, but what if you never came back? What if both you and Ludwig got drafted, only to see the other killed off? What if you weren't good enough? Shaking your head break the haunting thoughts, you focused on the road ahead. By now you could see the Academy driveway, it even had a sign saying 'Army Drafting' written in big red letters on the fence adjacent. You pulled into the parking lot, almost regretting ever considering the army. _Idiot, you were born to do this and you know it. _Sighing, you open the back door and grab your duffel bag, then locking the car. The Academy towered over your head and blocked the sun from view, seeming to scream intimidation. But you cant turn around, if you cant do this why are you even here? Steadying your breath you push open the heavy door, revealing a white-tiled floor and several hallways. As the door closed behind you, you notice more signs bearing the words 'Army Drafting' with arrows pointing left of the front door.

"(y/c)? Is zhat you?" A familiar voice sounded behind you as you were walking where the arrows pointed. You turn, and almost burst with excitement.

"Luddy! I was wondering if you were going to be here!" You practically yell and set down your bag, smiling hugely and squeezing the blonde around the stomach. You were relived that he was here - if one of you didn't get drafted you could actually say goodbye. Hoping that you wouldn't have to part for so long, unsure of their safe return, the both of you walked into the gym. (Where the magical red arrows had pointed to) It was dimly lit, and a projector was playing a slideshow of past veterans on one of the four walls. The German Coat of Arms was painted onto another, and a stage was placed on another. There were about 100 seats in the middle of the room, around 90 of them already had people sitting in them, all facing the small stage. A clock read 8:17.

"We should probably take our seats now, they wanted us all here at 8:20," You whispered, walking up to two empty chairs. _They expect people to sit on these things?_ You thought as you shifted uncomfortably on the cold metal. Anxiety was starting to well up inside of you, clawing at your insides and making you nervous. Ludwig looked over to you sensing that you were uneasy.

"(y/n) are you vorried?" He asked, looking slightly worried himself. You nodded reluctantly, embarrassed about showing this emotion. "You don't vant to be on your own, vith no one zhat you know?" You nodded again, and opened your mouth to say something when someone walked onto the stage and took the microphone.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Today is a _very _important day, and you are expected to accept all that happens. Now, before we call the drafted people, we shall go over a few things. All of you have been through a boot camp, and have been training excessively. You all have great strength and I respect that, but some of you show better potential." The man continued going on like this for a _long_ time. Suddenly he became very serious, and continued. "I have some important things you need to remember. ONE: Don't put your life in someone's hands, they're bound to steal it away. TWO: Don't hide your mistakes, because they'll find you, burn you. If you want to get out alive, run for your life." He finished with a grim look on his face. You were shocked, why would he say those things? Was he trying to scare the weak or inform the truth? At a glance, everyone else seemed shocked too, some with wide eyes.

"Now, it is time for what you've been waiting for. There are four squadrons here, Navy, Marines, Air Force, and Infantry Soldiers (the iconic army member. They handle stopping the enemy on the ground with guns or hand-to-hand combat). We will start with the Navy and work our way through." As the names for the first three squadrons were called, you became nervous. Infantry Soldiers were tough, dirty, and intimidating, the most skilled and fear-free people got drafted into there. But at the same time your heart was telling you that you wanted this dearly, you couldn't be left here. Not when you almost knew this was your destiny. Mind filled with desperation, the announcer started the list of Infantry Soldier names.

"Drafted into the Infantry Soldier squadron we have: Drake Frennic, Adam Ykon, Joshua Bret, Amanda Mardia, Luthur Uyet, Maxwell Welsk, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Quenton Petrosky, and (y/n) (l/n). Please stand, you are to change into your uniforms, and you will be directed to the truck shortly" He finished, with a small nod. A relieved yet nervous wave washed over you, and you looked to Ludwig. He looked to you, and without speaking, you both grabbed your bags and walked to separate locker rooms to change. Only one other female had been selected to be a Infantry Soldier with you and the men. Hoping she wouldn't be some hard-ass angry girl, you entered the girls locker room.

"Hi there! You must be (y/n) (l/n). You were the only other girl who was selected for our squadron, weren't you?" She sounded strangely happy for just being drafted away. Unsure, you nodded your head with a small smile. "Well, I'm Amanda. Nice to meet you," Amanda went on while holding out her hand. You shook it and said, "Nice to meet you, too. So, do you know anyone else here?" You asked the question while taking out the uniform and boots you had brought to the Academy.

"I know you, obviously. But I do know Joshua Bret and Drake Frennic," Amanda responded, tilting her head. The both of you chatted while quickly getting into uniform, and then left together. Some of the other men were already standing close to the exit door, none of them talking, including Ludwig. "OH, Amanda! I have someone that I'd like you to meet," You said quickly, taking her wrist and pulling her towards the others. "Luddy, I have someone I'd like to introduce to you. This is Amanda. Amanda, this is Ludwig." The two shook hands ((Lots of hand shaking in this fanfic, isn't there?))

"Vergnügen Sie zu treffen" (Pleasure to meet you) Ludwig said, and Amanda was going to respond when a booming voice yelled, "LINE UP, TEN SECONDS" All of you speedily formed a straight line at attention in front of the man in the door. He sauntered in slowly, inspecting each and ever one of you. When he stopped in from of you and Amanda he asked for your names, his face with no emotions. He doubted you two. He believed that women have their rightful place _in the kitchen_, the sexist bastard. So he scowled, and then proceeded to jam a new camouflaged helmet into everyone's arms.

"If you lose these, you're screwed. The sergeants wont give you new ones unless they think that you're the new superpower - and trust me - that ain't easy. You will follow this exact schedule every day: Wake up at 4:40 am and be dressed, stretched, and ready for action by 4:46. The general will come in and do morning inspections. Then you will do a three mile warm-up jog, followed by intense training for five hours. You get 30 minutes to cool down and hydrate, but you are required to drink by every hour. Then you will continue for four hours, but it is cut in half for a 20 minute lunch. ((Even soldiers need to eat, people)) It is then that you get two hours to do what you wish. After, gun and vehicle training for three hours. Finally, you patrol the area in sections. Drake, Adam, and Luthur are in section 4, the rest of you are in 5. You will bunk with these people as well. There are 7 sections, one for each day, and that section patrols for the whole day when assigned. No breaks for anything, and you bring water and small food stuffs with you. These directions will be better explained at the camp. Now, bring your bags and off to the truck."

The new Infantry Soldiers marched their way to the armored truck, heads high and proud. _Well, here we go. And It's only 9:30 am. What's to become of me and Ludwig? Or Amanda and the others? Will we see real combat, and witness the killing of others? I don't know, but we'll have to stay strong and find out._

* * *

**_Well then, this is the first chapter! Or more of an introduction... Anyway I need to know what you think of this - Too short? Boring? Needs more detail? Better formatting? Anything I should know for future use?_**

**_Please let me know, and if you want me to continue this!_**


	2. The Dark Green Army Truck

**The new Infantry Soldiers marched their way to the armored truck, heads high and proud. _Well, here we go. And It's only 9:30 am. What's to become of me and Ludwig? Or Amanda and the others? Will we see real combat, and witness the killing of others? I don't know, but we'll have to stay strong and find out._**

* * *

The Academy For the Willing - Chapter Two -

The dark green painted truck had heavily armored sides, even the front window was bullet-proof. Several layers of specialized steel plating was bolted to metal, almost cage-like structuring, and the sides read 'Soldier Transport'. Glancing around, you could see that there were policemen standing in lines, holding rifles to threaten anyone who came too close. The ones who weren't protecting the newly drafted soldiers were leading you to the back of the truck, ordering for you to stand up straighter once in a while. It seemed like they were inspecting every move you made, signs for fear or anticipation. Your (e/c) gleamed, you weren't about to let any of them think you were scared. You held your head high and looked forwards, marching cleanly and crisply. One policeman looked to you and nodded, then kicked the man behind you into shape. You let a smirk creep up onto your (s/c) face. _I'm better than some of the men here who, quite frankly, are bigger than I am. Go me. _As your self-confidence flew through the roof, the soldiers marched up and into the back of the truck. Every man sat on a metal bench, you sat between Ludwig and Amanda. You rested you head against the side of the compartment, sighing in contentment.

"Alright, men, sit your pretty little asses onto the bench." The man who had originally inspected your quadrant of Infantry Soldiers spoke into the metal box, still looking to you and Amanda disapprovingly. Scowling, he continued, "It will take six hours to get to Camp 005. Make yourselves at home" He ended and shut the doors to the truck. The only windows were small barred ones on the doors, and on the two long sides. They left a bright glow considering their size. You admired the way the light reflected off the sides of the truck, remembering the days in science class back in 6th grade. The teacher had been really nice, Mrs. Pisch, that was her name. She was always fun and enthusiastic when teaching, and she made the whole class laugh at least once a day. What fun it had been. A darker thought entered your mind. _What if I never get to laugh like that again? If I were to.. To... _No. You couldn't think about that. Your thoughts continued through the start of the truck engine, and it roared loudly in the compartment where the soldiers sat. You couldn't deny the fact that death was largely possible in an Infantry Soldier's career, almost something that was regular during combat. _And if I die, or Amanda, or even Ludwig, we would honor them right? At least a goodbye.._

~30 minutes later, the truck is engaged in mild conversation~

"I don't really know what to expect, Luddy. I mean, that guy on the stage told us some 'interesting' things, and then the guy who made up line up told us our schedule but.. I just don't want to.. To see you or Amanda hurt, I guess..." You spoke to Ludwig, who was looking at you thoughtfully. He looked into your (e/c) eyes sternly, and thought for a while.

"(y/n), I vouldn't know either. Zhat is somezing ve vill have to vork out later. Und, trust me (y/n), no one vants to see zheir friends hurt." His words were slightly comforting. You sighed and rested your head on his shoulder. His face flared, but you couldn't tell considering you were staring at the ground. You knew that you had around six hours until you reached Camp 005, so you closed your eyes and fell asleep. Little did you know, it would be the last 'good' sleep for years to come_.__  
_

~Dreaming~

_You were running around on an open field full of flowers and grass. Large birch trees dotted the skyline here and there, and animals like deer, rabbits, and even butterflies roamed around. The sun was bright and warm, fluffy white clouds floated softly in the bright blue sky. A picture of pure paradise. Then you saw someone around 50 feet away. It looked like Ludwig, but another person appeared next to him. It was Amanda. The grass around them died, and soon the whole field was dead and dead bloody bodies littered the ground. Gunshots sounded off in the distance, the sounds of screaming men in agony accompanied the loud bangs. Horrified and scared you looked back to Amanda and Ludwig. Their hair was matted with dried blood, and fresh blood leaked from their forehead, neck, arms and legs. Two men walked up behind them, suddenly grabbing them and holding knives to their throats. They only stood there. One man had silver-platinum hair, a long brown trench coat, and an odd scarf wrapped around his neck. The other had sandy blonde hair, a bomber jacket, and glasses. Searching the ground, you picked up a gun from a dead man and shot at the attackers who held your friends. A perfect shot, straight to the head, but they did not fall. They laughed. They pointed and called you useless. They both wrenched back your friends heads and cut both their throats, laughing and smiling evilly the whole time. As Ludwig and Amanda crumpled to the ground you screamed, and tears streamed down your face. You felt something prod your side. Ignoring it you sank to your knees, weeping and shaking still. It prodded harder this time, then shook you awake._

~Reality, where you still have your friends~

You had been crying in your sleep, and clutching Ludwig's arm tightly. Extremely worried he laid you against the wall, trying to awaken you. It took a few tries, but after a few you woke up, a scared look in your eyes. You wiped your tears, ashamed with your emotion, but still leaned yourself against Ludwig.

"S-Schatz, are you alright? You vere crying in your sleep und I.. V-vas vorried," He said, touching your arm._  
_

"I'm f-fine.. Just a bad d-dream that's all," You responded, a prominent blush on your face at the thought of him caring about you. He was your best friend, was it wrong to love him like this? _At least I'm not in love with some anime character, how stupid would that be? _Ludwig looked at you with question in his eyes, but did not interogate any further. You straightened yourself so that you were leaning with your back to his arm. Amanda had heard the whole thing, and she was now looking to you with a half-worried-half-I-know-your-secret expression. She nudged your leg, smirking.

"(y/c)," she said, pulling you over to her, "You like him, don't you?" Amanda whispered, still smirking.

"What if I do? I'm 18, it's not like I'm some 10 year old who says she's got a boyfriend. It's normal, isn't it?" You snapped back also in a whisper. Your face was now a pure red, and Amanda took note of that. She poked your face, stifling laughter.

"It's blanching, (y/n). You blush really easily you know," she said while pressing your face harder. This continued for five whole minutes until the blush had seceded, and Amanda got bored with it. Minutes passed, proving to bore the both of you further if even possible. The truck hit a large bump, sending most of the soldiers at least four inches off the bench. You hit your head on the metal side of the compartment, managing to hit Amanda in the process as well.

"Sorry. Stupid roads.. Which reminds me, how long until we reach camp?" You asked. Amanda thought, enthusiastically rubbing her chin. She swung her feet two times and used her fingers to count.

"About three hours. You slept for a good two, and we talked for about a hour," she responded. You groaned. This was taking _forever. _Not to forget that you were stuck with a bunch of people you didn't even know, and you really didn't want to socialize.

"This is why I packed my iPod... Shhhh, don't tell anyone!" You joked, pulling a magic iPod out of your boot, along with some earbuds. You put the buds in your ears, and switched on the music player. You scrolled through all the bands you had, each song separated into different places. _Coldplay, The Beatles, Imagine Dragons, U2, Three Days Grace, The Offspring... Ugh, so many. _You finally settled on 'Viva La Vida' brilliantly made by Coldplay. It was one of your all time favorites, along with Yellow and Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall. Pointing to your ears to signal that all conversations would be discarded, you turned the sound up to 13 (really loud). The words played through your head as you silently mouthed the lyrics, tapping your foot lightly. _And for some reason I can't explain, I know Saint Peter wont call me name... _This might relate to something. In fact, it fit well into your life before this. Your family had wanted you to be a doctor or dermatologist, typical parents. They had constantly made you do extra studying in those areas, but you never enjoyed it at all. In fact, it was boring as hell. Terminology for skin diseases, muscles, all sorts of body parts, microscopic organisms, they never stuck in your mind. Instead, all the commercials and adds for the Armed Forces appealed to you. Every time you saw it on the television you would stare interestedly, sometimes remarking at how strong they looked.

However your parents would rip you away from the television, tell you to study, or just scold you. They told you that you weren't built for that. They told you that wasn't what you wanted to do. If only they could see you now. The song you were listening to had ended minutes ago, leaving you looking forlorn. Your parents had died when you were young, so your brother had to take care of you. He was 17 at the time, you were 5. You can remember the both of you crying at night, holding each other, the first week after they died. Your pain had later turned into immense fury as you learned that they died in a car crash, when a drunk driver had rammed straight into the front of the car. The forced had virtually folded your mother under the dashboard, and your father a broken and mangled neck. The car was a complete disaster, practically ripped in half. It even lit on fire. _It was even on the news. _It was late, your parents hadn't returned. Your brother had turned on the television to play Spongebob and calm your nerves, only to receive a gut-wrenching surprise. There was your parents car, afire in the highway. Blood splattered on the windows and pavement, bodies sprawled on broken glass and broken bones. The extreme horror, pain, the unbelievable sadness and fury. All in that one moment. It didn't get any better at school. The kids would point at you and make fun of you, how your didn't have any parents to cook or make your bed or get you dressed. Stupid little things that didn't matter. Not anymore. But then, it hurt like a madman, stung like a hornet. You could remember every tear that fell from your clear (e/c) eyes, hitting the ground softly. That hadn't stopped them. Eventually that turned into anger too. You would lash out at anyone who you didn't trust, which was everyone at the time. Years passed until 6th grade, when a new kid moved to town. His name was Ludwig. You had expected him to laugh at you like the others, but instead, he shocked you by becoming your best friend. Your life had become infinitely better.

Now here you are, in the back of a truck off to a soldier camp. Sighing you took out the earbuds that you had forgotten about, and stuffed the iPod into your bag.

"Hey Ludwig?" You said after awhile, still saddened by the memories. He turned his head.

"Ja (y/n)?" He responded. You sighed and continued, "Do you remember when we first met? Back in 6th grade?" Ludwig looked at you questionably. "Ja. You thought zhat I vas going to be like zhe others, laugh at you," he said memorably. You looked to the side. "Did I ever tell you why I thought that?" Now Ludwig looked worried, like when you had been crying in your sleep. He slowly shook his head 'no'. Taking a shaky breath in, you started to describe your life before he moved into your town. After finishing with your parents, you were practically in tears. As you went on about the teasing, it became too difficult to keep them in. The memories hurt so badly, nagging at your feelings. You looked away from Ludwig, attempting to calm yourself. You expected him to think that you were weak, but instead he pulled you into his strong arms and held you. Your face was _so red _you would feel it, but hugged Ludwig's arms close. You needed a hug, and had been needing one for a long time. You let the tears fall onto his sleeves, the tears that had built up ever since, well, forever. The same tears that fell the day they died. The tears that fell when they teased you. They tears of happiness when he became your friend. All of them fell right then, letting you show the emotion of sadness one more time until you'll have to say 'fuck it' and move on. You moved yourself to fully embrace Ludwig, no longer crying, but just for the heck of it. You might not get to do this again, who knows? Amanda just sat in her corner, silently shipping the living hell out of you two.

The truck continued its slow journey, jumping on small rocks and bumps. Only an hour to go, yet every minute felt like a day. You still leaned to Ludwig, but had your earbuds in again, now listening to Riot by Three Days Grace. You thought the song fit the anger and desperation of war, even if it was in an evil and metal way. The song pumped you with adrenaline making you tap your foot loudly. After a while of looping the song you clenched your eyes shut during every guitar solo. Yep. Amanda looked at you disapprovingly, she was a die-hard Coldplay fan and a Firebreather (Imagine Dragons fan). Your taste in metal music wasn't appealing to her, but it was to everyone else in that truck. Everyone. Even between music differences, you could tell that the two of you would become good friends. A second best friend, let's put it. _Your not the only one, refusing to back down. Your not the only one, SO GET UUUPPPP! _The best part of the song (in your opinion) blasted in your ears, making you pump your fists into the air. That also got you a few odd stares. Your enthusiastic behavior had also gotten the attention of Ludwig, who you were still leaning against, and he pulled one earbud out._  
_

"Vhat are you listening to? You never get zhis enthusiastic vith music," he asked jokingly.

"Listen to the song, Luddy, then you'll understand," you responded, keeping your eyes closed. ...

"Three Days Grace, (y/n)? I didn't even know you liked zhem. But zhen again, I've been wrong vith you, haven't I?" Ludwig said without removing the earbud from his own ear.

"Well, you're obviously liking the song. You didn't bother to remove the earbud!" You answered, a smug smile appearing on your face. You locked eyes, which caused you to blush. _Damnit, feelings! DAMNIT STUPID SEXY BLONDE! _You yelled to yourself in your head, thankful that you were able to 'contain' yourself from blushing too noticeably. (Like that's possible) Sitting back onto the wall, you decided to pester Amanda.

"Hey, Amanda! You ever hear of this thing called Homestuck?" You asked, almost positive she wouldn't know of the completely random and vulgar web comic. She looked to you, shocked, then smiled and responded.

"I've already sold my soul to Hussie! Plus me and Hussie have something in common - we both have a cat that will sit on our shoulder WHENEVER IT FUCKING FEELS LIKE IT!" She blurted, throwing her arms up. You both laughed, then started completely random things. She turned out to be a Gemini, and you were a (your star symbol). This random conversation continued for twenty whole minutes, leaving fifteen until you reached camp. When you got tired of discussing Nepeta's crazy ships, Equis' crazy strength, and Tavros' crazy legs, you introduced a new topic.

"So, did you ever have any pets? I had a Golden Retriever named Brewer, a cat named Zoey, and another cat named Lexus," you started the conversation topic, "But I always wanted a German Shepard." You pointed to Ludwig, "That guy has three dogs. A lab named Blackie, a Golden named Aster, and a German Shepard named Berlitz. Lucky shit." Amanda laughed.

"You don't know the MEANING of having a lot of pets. Try five cats, some fosters, and like, three dogs. THAT is a lot of pets. Plus there was this one that hated me, he even drew blood once in a while!" You were about to respond when the truck started bouncing crazily. _Dirt road? We must be at Camp 005 already. _The rocks underneath the tires made loud, scratching-like noises as the were kicked up onto the metal compartment. Sounds comparable to drill-sergeants and marching were heard in the distance. What fun to be had. After a minute the truck stopped and the engine was cut. The people driving opened and closed the doors, their boots crunching loudly on the gravel-like ground. The came back around the back of the truck where the doors to your compartment were, and unlatched them. The doors flew open and they ordered you out and into the world. You single-filed out the doors, and as your eyes adjusted to the light, a huge facility was revealed. Three medium sized bunkers sat near the edges of the property, another larger bunker for specialized training and breakfast/lunch/dinner whatever, and then several running tracks, open fields, and shooting ranges. Wow. Eagerly, the new soldiers once again lined up in front of yet another man-in-charge. He went on about what you've already heard, secludes and whatnot.

"For certain assignments you are required to work with a partner. Listen carefully. We have: Adam and Joshua, Luthur and Maxwell, Amanda and Drake, (y/n) and Ludwig. Quenton will be partnered with Samuel, when he arrives at least. Now all of you, with me, we're taking a one time tour so pay attention." The man walked off, leading the group towards the training grounds. You visited the sleeping bunkers (which you, Amanda, and Ludwig all got placed together), the dining hall, special indoor training grounds, the normal training grounds, and the shooting range. The tour had taken about one hour, leaving the time at 4:48 pm. With too little time to train correctly, your group was sent to retrieve their gear and return to the bunks. As you walked off to gain your new gear, you couldn't help but once again wonder about your future.


End file.
